1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator equipped with a display that is capable of being transparently/opaquely converted and a method of controlling the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator requires insulation from the outside so as to keep food in a state under a predetermined temperature, and to this end, a body of the refrigerator is formed of a material, such as an opaque metal, glass or plastic and thus, an inside of the refrigerator cannot be watched.
In general, a door of the refrigerator needs to be opened so that a state of the inside of the refrigerator can be identified. However, when the door of the refrigerator is frequently opened, an energy loss occurs due to a temperature difference between the inside of the refrigerator and the outside, and cooling efficiency is lowered, and the temperature of the inside of the refrigerator rises while the door of the refrigerator is opened, such that food may spoil.
Also, part of the body or the door of the refrigerator may be transparently implemented so that the state of the inside of the refrigerator can be identified. However, in this case, the inside of the refrigerator is always exposed to the outside, and insulation performance may be lowered.